


Nightmare

by Dragoniwier



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M, guess who's the little spoon, little spoon / big spoon, this fandom needs more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniwier/pseuds/Dragoniwier
Summary: Thorn has a nightmare. Ophélie tries to calm him.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cauchemar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091709) by [Dragoniwier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniwier/pseuds/Dragoniwier). 



> I found a draft of this work in my notes, written at 3 am. I decided to post it because we need more OphéThorn fluff. English isn't my first language so there might be some mistakes, sorry !

Fragments of dreams. Little brother playing with a kite. Little sisters playing with a ball. Someone out of breath. No, this breath isn’t coming from her dream, but from the person next to her. Slowly, Ophelia opens one eye, and her still sleeping brain tries to identify the source of the noise. She touches the place next to her in the bed, looking for her husband. His place is still warm, but he is not lying there. Ophelia raises her head, and discerns the shape of Thorn, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her. He’s the one who’s out of breath. Then Ophélie realizes that Thorn is not out of breath. This noise is the one he makes when he wakes up in panic.

Thorn doesn't like to sleep. Sleeping means having dreams. Or in his case, nightmares. His nightmares are blurry. They hurt, they leave him feeling overwhelmed, panicked, but are never detailed enough for him to understand them.

Slowly, Ophélie gets up, sits down to the left of her husband. Gently, she asks him "Thorn, can I take your hand?". Thorn does not respond, but moves his arm and places his right hand between his wife’s hands. He focuses his gaze on their entwined hands. Slowly, his breathing calms down. He places his full attention on their hands. His, long, thin, the skin so pale that you can see the veins. Ophélie’s, small, warm, whose thumbs make small caresses. Thorn looks up and whispers a thank you to his wife. Since they've been reunited and sleep together every night, Ophélie has learned to react to Thorn's nightmares. Do not try to talk to him too much, but give him time to catch his breath, to regain control of his body. He sees that she is shivering, and her free arm grabs the blanket and pulls it over her shoulders. He puts his left arm around Ophélie's shoulders and gently pulls her towards him. Her hair tickles his nose and chin, and the smell soothes him. Nightmares are still present and continue to wake him up at night. But now it is easier for him to calm down. He whispers a second thank you, and tightens his embrace around her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him. When he brought Ophélie to the Pole, he had promised himself to protect her. From Dod, the Dragons, the aristocrats of the Pole. Because he blamed himself for bringing her into these dangers against her will, because he had fallen in love with her. At the time, he couldn't imagine how much he would need her one day. How could he have imagined that a person so small, with such a strong tendency to attract disasters, could protect him ? And yet, it is she who is currently at his side, and who keeps his demons away.

He feels his wife's head getting heavy, and realizes that he has interrupted her night, that she still needs to sleep. He strokes her cheek, and asks "Shall we go back to bed?" Ophélie crawls back to bed and lies down, her arms open, ready to welcome him. He smiles and lies down in turn. Ophelie's arms close around him. He feels her warmth against his back, Ophélie puts her arm around his waist and their fingers become tangled. She places a kiss on his neck. Thorn, safe in Ophélie's arms, slowly sinks into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Thorn is a little spoon, and no, you won't change my mind.


End file.
